gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
CXN: Capcom X Namco
CXN: Capcom X Namco is a fighting game that puts Capcom characters against Namco characters. It will be an update to, and will utilize the same gameplay mechanics as, Street Fighter X Tekken. Namco will also be developing their own crossover game entitled NXC: Namco X Capcom. Story As with Street Fighter X Tekken, the center of the conflict between the Capcom and Namco universes is a cubical object that crash-lands in Antarctica. The object is of a mysterious origin and researchers worldwide are unable to determine what purpose it serves. The only thing that can be understood is that when beings come into conflict around this object, it releases a water-like energy that brings more power to the combatants. What they don't know. however, is that the box's power created a rift in the universe, bending the boundaries and bringing people from different periods of time, space, and even reality. Due to the object's tendency to react to conflict between beings, they name it "Pandora". Whilst a standard story is given to most combinations of fighters, specific teams, such as Ryu and Ken or Kazuya and Nina, receive their own unique story elements and rival battles. Characters Capcom #D.D. (Debut/''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'') #Rook (Debut/''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'') #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Kenneth "Ken" Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) #Cammy White (Super Street Fighter II) #Guile (Street Fighter II) #Abel (Street Fighter IV) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter II) #Sagat (Street Fighter) #Rolento F. Schugerg (Final Fight) #Ibuki (Street Fighter III: New Generation) #Poison (Final Fight) #Hugo (Final Fight) #Zangief (Street Fighter II) #Rufus (Street Fighter IV) #Balrog (Street Fighter II) #Vega (Street Fighter II) #Mega Man (Mega Man)* #Roll (Mega Man)* #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) #Arthur (Ghost'n Goblins) #Firebrand (Gargoyle's Quest) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) #Felicia (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jake Mueller (Resident Evil 6) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) #Donovan Baine (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) #Hsien-Ko (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Mack the Knife (Captain Commando) #Wayne Holden (Lost Planet) #Luka (Lost Planet) #Biff Slamkovich (Saturday Night Slam Masters) #Gunloc (Saturday Night Slam Masters) #Tessa (Red Earth) #Mai-Ling (Red Earth) #Teisel Bonne (Mega Man Legends) #Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) #Anakaris (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) #Leo (Red Earth) #Kenji (Red Earth) #Regina (Dino Crisis) #Dylan Morton (Dino Crisis 2) #Nero (Devil May Cry 4) #V (Devil May Cry 5) #Ginzu the Ninja (Captain Commando) #Baby Head (Captain Commando) #Hayato Kanzuki (Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade) #June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade) #Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools: United by Fate) #Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools: United by Fate) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Lady (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) #Sakura (Street Fighter Alpha 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Blanka (Street Fighter II) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Guy (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Cody (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Elena (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Dudley (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha: Warlords) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jacques Blanc (Onimusha 3: Demon Siege) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools: United By Fate) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools: United By Fate) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Junpei Todoroki (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Arvin Clauford (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rouge (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ada Wong (Resident Evil 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rashid (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Shiba (Cannon Spike) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) (DLC/Limited Edition) #F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Necalli (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Asura (Asura's Wrath) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kolin (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ed (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools: United by Fate) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Abigail (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jumbo Flapjack (Saturday Night Slam Masters) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Menat (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Princess Devilotte de Death Satan IX (Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Zeku (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Falke (Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Nicolleta "Nico" Goldstein (Devil May Cry 5) (DLC/Limited Edition) #G (Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition) (DLC/Limited Edition) #"Super" Joseph Gibson (Commando) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lucia (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ayame (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) #C. Viper (Street Fighter IV) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Urien (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Sigma (Mega Man X) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Nilin Cartier-Wells (Remember Me) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Birdie (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rai-on (Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein) (DLC/Limited Edition) #R. Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Vanessa Z. Schneider (P.N.03) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Charlie Nash (Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Nick Ramos (Dead Rising 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Makoto (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ursula (Breath of Fire IV) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Decapre (Ultra Street Fighter IV) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanario Dreams) (DLC/Limited Edition) #M. Bison (Street Fighter II) (Sub-Boss) #Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV) (Sub-Boss) #Akuma (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) (Boss) Namco #Reiji Arisu (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Xiaomu (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) #Nina Williams (Tekken) #Asuka Kazama (Tekken 5) #Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) #Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) #Kuma (Tekken) #Paul Phoenix (Tekken) #Marshall Law (Tekken) #King (Tekken) #Craig Marduk (Tekken 4) #Hwoarang (Tekken 3) #Steve Fox (Tekken 4) #Julia Chang (Tekken 3) #Robert "Bob" Richards (Tekken 6) #Yoshimitsu (Tekken) #Raven (Tekken 5) #Pac-Man (Pac-Man)* #Ms. Pac-Man (Ms. Pac-Man)** #Blinky (Pac-Man)*** #Pinky (Pac-Man)**** #Inky (Pac-Man)***** #Clyde (Pac-Man)****** #T-elos (Xenosaga Episode I) #KOS-MOS (Xenosaga Episode I) #Giorgio Bruno (Time Crisis 4) #Even Bernard (Time Crisis 4) #Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Blade) #Hildegrad von Krone (Soulcalibur IV) #Wild Dog (Time Crisis) #Wild Fang (Time Crisis 3) #Kilik (Soulcalibur) #Chai Xianghua (Soulcalibur) #Albatross (Rolling Thunder) #Leila Blitz (Rolling Thunder) #Guren (Ninja Assault) #Gunjo (Ninja Assault) #Klonoa (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) #Gantz (Klanoa: Door to Phantomile) #Luke O'Neil (Time Crisis 5) #Marc Godart (Time Crisis 5) #Stahn Alleron (Tales of Destiny) #Rutee Katrea (Tales of Destiny) #Nightmare (Soulcalibur) #Tira (Soulcalibur IV) #Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul Blade) #Taki (Soul Blade) #Alan Dunaway (Time Crisis 3) #Wesley Lambert (Time Crisis 3) #Raphael Sorel (Soulcalibur) #Amy Sorel (Soulcalibur IV) #Brad Hawkins (Urban Reign) #Shun Ying Lee (Urban Reign) #Gilgamesh (The Tower of Druaga) #Ki (The Return of Ishtar) #Haruka Amami (The Idolmaster) #Chihaya Kisaragi (The Idolmaster) #Raj (Summon Night 6) #Amu (Summon Night 6) #Lars Alexandersson (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Bryan Fury (Tekken 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #JACK-X (Street Fighter X Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lei Wulong (Tekken 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Christie Monteiro (Tekken 4) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ciel Alençon (God Eater 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Nana Kazuki (God Eater 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales of Vesperia) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Frédéric François Chopin (Eternal Sonata) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Polka (Eternal Sonata) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Sorey (Tales of Zestiria) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Susumu Hori (Mr. Driller) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rexx (Summon Night 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Aty (Summon Night 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Miguel Caballero Rojo (Tekken 6) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Anna Williams (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Saya (Namco ✕ Capcom) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Sergei Dragunov (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Keith Martin (Time Crisis II) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken 5) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Spooky (Pac-Man World 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Zafina (Tekken 6) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Valkyrie (Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Eddy Gordo (Tekken 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Taira no Kagekiyo (Genpei Tōma Den) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Armor King (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Druaga (The Tower of Druaga) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kunimitsu (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Reiko Nagase (Rage Racer) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Feng Wei (Tekken 5) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lin Fong Lee (Urban Reign) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Eliza (Tekken Revolution) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Phym (God Eater 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lee Choalan (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Bravoman (Bravoman) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jaycee (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Mia Karnstein (Code Vein) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Katarina Alves (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Claudio Serafino (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jack Slate (Dead to Rights) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lucky Chloe (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Wonder Momo (Woder Momo) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Shaheen (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Voldo (Soul Edge) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Josie Rizal (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Claudia Silva (Knuckle Heads) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Gigas (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Master Raven (Tekken 7: Fated Retribution) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga Episode I) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kazumi Mishima (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Eve (The Outfoxies) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jin Kazama (Tekken 3) (Sub-Boss) #Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken 3) (Sub-Boss) #Ogre (Tekken 3) (Boss) Rivals *D.D. & Rook vs. Reiji & Xiaomu *Ryu & Ken vs. Kazuya & Nina *Chun-Li & Cammy vs. Asuka & Lili *Guile & Abel vs. Heihachi & Kuma *Dhalsim & Sagat vs. Paul & Law *Rolento & Ibuki vs. King & Marduk *Poison & Hugo vs. Hwoarang & Steve *Zangief & Rufus vs. Julia & Bob *Balrog & Vega vs. Yoshimitsu & Raven *Mega Man & Roll vs. Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man *Viewtiful Joe & Sexy Silvia vs. Blinky & Pinky *Arthur & Firebrand vs. Inky & Clyde *Morrigan & Felicia vs. T-elos & KOS-MOS *Chris & Jake vs. Giorgio & Evan *Dante & Vergil vs. Siegfried & Hilde *Frank West & Chuck Greene vs. Wild Dog & Wild Fang *Donovan & Hsien-Ko vs. Kilik & Xianghua *Captain Commando & Mack vs. Albatross & Leila *Wayne & Luka vs. Guren & Gunjo *Biff & Gunloc vs. Klanoa & Guntz *Tessa & Mai-Ling vs. Luke & Marc *Teisel & Tron vs. Stahn & Rutee *Demitri & Anakaris vs. Nightmare & Tira *Leo & Kenji vs. Mitsurugi & Taki *Regina & Dylan vs. Alan & Wesley *Nero & V vs. Raphael & Amy *Ginzu & Baby Head vs. Brad & Shun *Hayato & June vs. Gilgamesh & Ki *Batsu & Hinata vs. Haruka & Chihaya *Trish & Lady vs. Raj & Amu *Sakura & Blanka vs. Lars & Alisa *Guy & Cody vs. Bryan & JACK-X *Elena & Dudley vs. Lei & Christie *Samanosuke & Jacques vs. Ciel & Nana *Hideo & Kyoko vs. Yuri & Estillise *Junpei & Arvin vs. Frédéric & Polka *Falcon & Rouge vs. Sorey & Mikleo *Leon & Ada vs. Taizo & Susumu *Yukimura & Masamune vs. Rexx & Aty *Rashid & Shiba vs. Miguel & Kogoro *Laura & Ingrid vs. Anna & Saya *F.A.N.G. & Nobunaga vs. Dragunov & Keith *Necalli & Asura vs. Jinpachi & Spooky *Kolin & B.B. Hood vs. Zafina & Valkyrie *Ed & Kyosuke vs. Eddy & Taira *Abigail & Jumbo Flapjack vs. Armor King & Druaga *Menat & Devilot vs. Kunimitsu & Reiko *Zeku & Strider Hiryu vs. Feng & Lin *Falke & Nico vs. Eliza & Phym *G & Super Joe vs. Lee & Bravoman *Lucia & Ayame vs. Jaycee & Mia *C. Viper & Jill vs. Katarina & Velvet *Urien & Sigma vs. Claudio & Jack *Karin & Nilin vs. Lucky Chloe & Monder Momo *Birdie & Rai-on vs. Shaheen & Voldo *R. Mika & Vanessa vs. Josie & Claudia *Nash & Nick Ramos vs. Gigas & Rick *Makoto & Ursula vs. Master Raven & Shion *Decapre & Saki vs. Kazumi & Eve *M. Bison & Juri vs. Heihachi & Kuma *Jin & Xiaoyu vs. Chun-Li & Cammy *Akuma vs. Ogre Gameplay/Modes Arcade Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a regional/console exclusive character). The arcade cycle goes like this: *Character(s) intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 *Fight #5 *Rival Battle *Sub-Bosses (In Pandora mode) *Boss *Character(s) Ending Versus A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge Various challenges for you to complete. These challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store In the store, you can buy things for your game. DLC can be used to buy art, characters, costumes, colour palettes and other bonus content (usually for a price though). Voices Italics indicate primary voice for Cross Language. Notes *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' appearance. **Controls giant Combot robot. ***Controls giant Astaroth robot. ****Controls giant Abyss robot. *****Controls giant Night Terror robot. ******Controls giant Algol robot. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover